big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Search for a cooperative
Are cooperatives essential? No, being in a cooperative is not an essential part of your game. It is entirely optional even though you have a task to join one. Many members of a high level have chosen not to join a cooperative or have previously been part of one but have decided that they would rather not be a cooperative member. Different cooperatives have different expectations Every cooperative runs differently. Some expect their members to log in and play daily, others are happy if their members only play one or two days a week; some like to push really hard to level the cooperative up by doing lots of projects, others are more laid back; some expect strict amounts of farm dollars or gold to be donated, others are happy to let members decide what they can afford. When looking for a cooperative, try to find one that fits your style of game play. There is no point applying for a cooperative that wants members to play daily if you know that you can only work your farm once or twice a week. That sort of situation very rarely turns out well so don't think that you'll be the exception please. Different ways of searching for a cooperative There are three different ways you can search for a position in a cooperative.You can apply directly to the cooperatives via the in game search; private message the leader of the cooperative or the primary member responsible for recruitments or search on the forum for a position. While you can use only one of the ways if you wish, you'll find yourself more successful with landing a place in a cooperative if you use all three in combination. In game search Advantages: *You apply to only cooperatives that are on the same server as your farm *You can see at a glance what cooperatives are looking for members *You can check to see what the cooperative is looking for in a member Disadvantages: *There are so many cooperatives on each server that it is hard to work your way through them all How do I search for a cooperative in game? Firstly, you want to click on the Multi player features button located within the toolbar at the bottom of your game screen. Once that is open, click on Ranking button. That opens up the cooperative rankings list. To see a list of the cooperatives, click on the second tab - the one with the clasped hands. Listed there is a complete list of every cooperative on your server. The ones looking for new members are marked with a person and a magnifying glass against the cooperatives name. Searching for a cooperative on the forum Advantages: *It is much easier to interact with the cooperatives representative *There is more room to write with the posting/PM system Disadvantages: *It can get messy with all the different members looking for cooperatives from different servers *Cooperative members don't always check their PM's and threads regularly There are three cooperative forums - Cooperative Introductions; Cooperative Search and Cooperative Meeting Point. Where do I find the cooperative forums and what one do I use? Each forum has a different roll to play. The Cooperative Introductions forum is where the cooperative representatives post how many places they have available and what their requirements are. Farmers looking for a cooperative often work their way through there and apply to the appropriate cooperatives by posting in their thread. The Cooperative Search forum is where farmers looking for a cooperative often start a thread or post in an already established thread. Cooperative representatives often work their way through that forum and issue invites to their cooperative and opportunities to apply to their cooperative. The Cooperative Meeting Point is where established cooperatives start a thread for their cooperative members only to participate in. Any posts in there asking for a place in a cooperative get removed so it's not a good idea to post in there if you are serious about getting into a cooperative. When applying to a cooperative through the forum, the same rules apply as for PM'ing the leader or applying directly to the cooperative on the game server. Make your post/PM stand out from the crowd by addressing all the points they make regarding their requirements and try to avoid the standard "I need a coop" post and while you may not get every cooperative chasing you, you'll get a fair bit of interest! Category:Cooperative Guides